


Twenty-Eight

by my_mad_fatuation



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: It's Rae's 28th birthday, but she doesn't feel much like celebrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my birthday is coming up real soon and I have some feels about it, which is why I wrote this completely self-indulgent little fic.

“Happy birthday, girl.” Finn nudged Rae awake and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Don’t say that,” she replied, rolling away to her side to keep sleeping.

“How does it feel being one year older?” he asked as he leaned on her shoulder.

“It feels like I’m one year closer to death,” she muttered.

“What are you talking about? You’re still young.”

“I’m twenty-eight, Finn. If I were a rock star, I’d be dead by now.”

“But you aren’t, so you’re fine.”

“All that does is remind me I haven’t done anything worth shit in my life.”

“Because you’re not a dead rock star?”

“Exactly.”

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic.”

She huffed loudly. “I’m allowed to be dramatic, it’s my birthday!”

“So what do you feel like doing today, then?” he asked, shaking her arm.

“I want to sleep all day and eat away my feelings all night.”

“I thought you liked your birthday. We always do something fun.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never turned twenty-eight before.”

“What difference does that make?”

“I’m past my prime.”

“Do you think I’m past my prime?”

“No. But that’s different, you’re a guy,” she said. “Plus you have a job you like and I’m…”

“You’re just between things at the moment,” he said reassuringly.

“You can say the word, Finn. I’m _unemployed_.”

“All that means is that the good stuff is still ahead of ya.”

“Or that I peaked in school.”

“Will you at least get up and do something?” He tugged on her sleeve.

“I don’t want to leave the bed.”

“All right, that could be fun too…”

“Ugh, not now.” She pulled the blankets over her head but he pulled them back.

“How about I make you pancakes, hmm?” he suggested.

Rae thought for a minute. “Fine, I’ll get out of bed for pancakes, but then I’m getting back in for the rest of the day,” she said.

“That’s the spirit,” he replied sarcastically.

“I’m serious, I don’t want to celebrate my birthday this year.”

“Alright, I’ll just return the presents I got ya, then, shall I?”

She turned to look at him. “You got me presents?”

“That was when I thought you were still celebrating your birthday,” he said. “But since you’re not—”

“Quit being a dickhead; just give me the presents!” she said, sitting upright.

“I’ll give them to you at the end of the day if you get out of bed and stay out.” He smiled at her insincerely.

“Never mind,” she groaned, and flopped back down onto her pillow.

“Fine, what if I give you one thing now, then? Will that make you happy?”

“’Happy’ is such a subjective term…”

Finn got up and left the bedroom, returning shortly with his hands behind his back. He sat back down on the bed and handed Rae a small envelope.

With a sigh, she sat up to open it. Inside was what appeared to be a ticket stub. “What’s this?” she asked.

“You remember when the me an’ the guys went to see Oasis at Knebworth?” he began.

“Yeah…”

“And how I said I were gutted you couldn’t come?”

“And then you hugged me with no shirt on, I remember,” she said.

He lowered his head. “Yes, well… Here.” He handed her another slightly larger envelope.

She opened it and pulled out the contents slowly. “Finn…” she said. She looked at him and he was smiling proudly. “These are…”

“I know.”

“You got us tickets to see Oasis _tonight_?”

“Yep.”

“How did you…?”

“I’ve been sitting on ‘em for ages,” he said. “It was so hard not to tell you.”

“I can’t believe this,” she said, staring at the tickets in her hands.

“So,” he said. “Is that enough to get you out of bed?”

“I think so,” she replied with a smile. “It might even be enough to get me back in later…”

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“But first,” she added, “you said something about pancakes.”


End file.
